Dealing with the Spatula
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When not in combat or in their duties, they have that house man skills they need to impress their Mages.


Title: Dealing with the Spatula

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

" _Are you sure you know this recipe?_ " a light voice asked from the open doors of the Castle's kitchen.

" _I'm sure Lady Margaret will like it, Siluca loved it so I know she will too_ " assured by another voice, Siluca Meletes the rainbow prodigy Mage passing by the hall with her favorite senior Mage who had been discussing the Elder White witch's interest for her to gain the trust heard the conversation.

"Margaret – senpai…" she called peeking at the open door frame and saw the two Lords with pots and pans, Margaret scrunched her eyebrows and peeked as well, she mused seeing the two Lords together in the kitchen.

Both donning aprons and holding a knife, Margaret's lord was in a state where he is down to his waist coat under his apron, sleeves folded up to his elbow Theo on the other hand is in his white shirt and the same as the older Lord sleeves were folded up to his forearm, instead of a spatula he's with a knife.

Both mages stifled their giggles seeing the smothered situation of their masters; poor Villar was covered with flour while Theo in red sauce, _"I've been making this as a child back in Sistina but never in my entire life I get to this mess, I mean look at us"_ Theo spoke and Villar tuned to him.

" _Well I'm sorry if this mess is caused by me, but this is the first I held a spatula"_ he told and Margaret almost lost it.

" _Not blaming you m'lord but I'm surprised with myself about this as well…_ " Theo looked at his sate again.

They continued to slice the doe they both had been flatting with the rolling pin, and proceeded to add more things to their sauce, Margaret was surprised seeing the younger Lord who's skilled with the iron pan, tossing the food his making like he's one of the kitchen staff, "I always see him cook so I'm used to it" whispered by Siluca to Margaret and the older Mage mused.

 _"Do you always do this?"_ Villar asked.

 _"Cooking?"_

 _"Yes, but I mean you make food to your, Mage?"_

 _"Well, I do. One thing my father taught me is that, women are precious so they need to be cared and pampered, besides one inspires me to at least make myself useful"_ he told and Siluca flushed.

 _"Like cooking?"_ Teased by Villar.

 _"And that too"_ Theo shook his head letting the older Lord jest.

Margaret lost it and laughed by the door both men turned and upon seeing Siluca Theo flushed and cleared his throat hiding his embarrassment.

"Oh… why don't you both join us in our mess?" teased by Villar and Margaret came in.

"Smells nice, I bet that would taste wonderful" she then turned to Siluca who pouted and blushed.

The older Lord and Mage liked to tease the younger ones and enjoys it.

Things turned quiet, until, "Here, taste it" asked by Theo putting the wooden spoon to Siluca's lips, tasting the tomato sauce that he made she smiled at him.

"Someone's giving me a run for my gold" chuckled by the older Lord teasing the younger one, Theo again went quiet.

After the food was ready, Theo plated it and Margaret is yet again impressed with his handy plating like he was a real professional cook in some fancy restaurant.

"You can pass as a Chef" she complimented.

"Thank you, my father taught me all of it, I live in Sistina and I need to learn our local dishes, it's our pride" he told.

"I guess a certain blonde is lucky she has a personal cook too?" Villar continued with his teasing and Theo finally turned to him with a 'please stop it' stare and the older man just laughed.

More teasing was thrown to the younger pair until, "I think Villar – sama needs to clean up~" purred by Margaret and Villar winked at her.

"I think it's best to also leave out little young couple, don't we?" he held his Mage by her waist and gently pulled her to him, Villar for the last time threw a teasing wink at them sending the two teens blushing.

After they left, "You heard all of it?" he asked.

"I did, that's why you really fuss over me?"

"Yes, I mean, you're the person who gave me meaning, and gave me the push what to do how to help not just my people but everyone" he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"One question?" she asked.

"Are men in Sistina this flirty?"

"What?" Theo looked shocked at her.

"I mean, this kind of sweet and flirting"

"You call this flirting?" he asked, "And here I thought I was being honest" his heart cracked, "You really are a Mage" he sighed.

"Oh…" Siluca gets that her Lord wasn't trying to flirt or bed her picking up with the older Lord's flirting and lustful habits, "I'm sorry for getting you wrong, it is nice that you're very kind to me" she flushed, "And even sweet, but what would others think?" she asked.

"Sir Villar sleeps with Lady Margaret and everyone knows it…"

"Are you implying I should als-"

"No-no-no-no!" putting his hands up shaking his head, "I mean, everyone knows about them and… are you ashamed of being with a commoner Lord?" he asked.

"No… it's just inappropriate when everyone thinks about it" she flushed again.

"I see, you really are ashamed of me" looking down, to his shock she pulled his shirt collar and kissed him, "Oh…" he only said and flushed joinig her in embarrassment.

"Wow…" she said on a low tone.

"Uh…" Theo was speechless, "Okay?" he blinked looking at her with his lips staring to stretch on a silly grin.

Theo again took her hand to his and held it tight, they took minutes to stare affectionately to each other when, "Food smells nice!" both jumped a little when the three other Mages barged in, Siluca pulled her hand and flushed.

"Oh… is there any left?" Colleen asked seeing the plates.

"Uh… yes, I think Sir Villar and I made some more" Theo replied and Laura's eyes sparkled hearing he cooked with her master.

Theo plated and handed the three of them.

* * *

The next morning, the servants were all amused at the Castle Unicorn's Earl who's donning his dark purple apron with a tray on hand while the sun wasn't even shining yet, Theo on the other hand did the same with a silly grin on his face however.

Both baring in the Mage's quarters sending two Mages blushing, some maids started squealing.

"When they are not dealing with swords, they are dealing with spatulas trying to impress women with their husband skills" turned by Irvin and the maids laughed at his remark.

"More like their house husband skills" snorted by Helga who's an early riser, "I mean Lady Margaret and Siluca are working women and when Lord Villar and Sir Theo are not handling any work they are practically house men" she told and Irvin couldn't agree more.

~END~


End file.
